


Because It's True

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, Domesticity, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Porthos and Phobos domesticity and a little pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal/gifts).



“Oh come on, you’ve never done this before?” Remy said, peering over his shoulder.

Claude flushed to the tips of his ears, hard cock throbbing at the sight of Remy’s pale perfect ass.  He shook his head dumbly, hands on Remy’s hips.

“You just like—push it in,” Remy said, pushing his ass back.  “ _Fuck_ , Claude, what the hell?” he snapped half a second later.

“You said to just put it in,” Claude mumbled.

“With _lube_ , you idiot,” Remy snapped.

* * *

“Well, this is it,” Porthos said, a little apprehensive. Searched Phobos’ pretty perfect face, for whatever horrible judgement he was going to proclaim, his little nose wrinkled.

“It’s a little…small,” Phobos said finally. “But it’ll do.”

He dropped his suitcase dramatically, breezing into Porthos’ small apartment like he owned the place. Which he did now, sort of.

“We’ll need new curtains, these are atrocious,” Phobos said, Porthos trailing him, wondering what he’d gotten himself into asking Phobos to move in.

* * *

“Baby, get me another beer,” Porthos called from the couch.

“Get it your own damn self, I’m busy,” Phobos snapped from the table, not looking up. Kept searching until Porthos put a heavy hand on his shoulder, startling him.

“Spacebook stalking doesn’t count as busy,” Porthos said, leaning over his shoulder.

Phobos clicked away from Abel’s stupid profile, of all the stupid pictures of him and his stupid vacation on a stupid beach with his stupid sexy fighter with the stupid sexy hair.

* * *

“Why do you say shit like that,” Porthos murmured, grazing Phobos’ pouting lip with his thumb.

“Because it’s true,” Phobos snapped, still glaring at the wall, not meeting his eye. Porthos just smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Phobos’ ear.

“You’re really cute when you’re angry,” he whispered to Phobos’ glare in answer. Kissed him again, just to make him blush harder. “They’re not ugly, but we can get whatever new curtains you want, baby. Just don’t make a scene at the Ikea, please.”

* * *

“You smell like him!” Phobos yelled, throwing pillows.

Porthos ducked behind the cover of the couch, wishing that he’d paid more attention in ground combat sims.

“You’ve been out catting around with that fraud Abel and you have the _gall_ to come back here smelling like him!” Phobos screeched.

Porthos risked peeking over the couch, hoping Phobos had run out of pillows. “How do you know what he smells like?” he asked.

“Don’t change the subject!” Phobos yelled.

“Baby, I swear nothing happened, I just ran into him at the bar and shoved him a little,” Porthos soothed.  Phobos lowered his last pillow, still suspicious. “I just messed up his dumb hair, but you know how strong that shit is he puts in it,” Porthos said.

Phobos frowned, but pushed Porthos back down on the couch. “Tell me about it,” Phobos demanded, unbuckling Porthos’ belt.

“He was there with his fight—oh—“ Porthos lost track as Phobos swallowed him.

“Did I say you could stop?” Phobos snapped.  "Tell me how stupid he looked and what you did to him," Phobos demanded before taking Porthos' cock in his mouth again, teasing with his teeth when Porthos got distracted and slowed down.


End file.
